


Play Favorite

by Blue_Foundation



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan is Big Bang fanboy, Bangtan is Big Bang trash like me, I want to talk about how Jimin invited to Big Bang MADE Movie Premiere, Jiyong is scary person for me, M/M, don't expect good grammar here, jimin is cute, jimin is smol, jiyong is superior, please teaching me grammar, writing in english itself is magical for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foundation/pseuds/Blue_Foundation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is empty and all the Devils are here. </p><p>- Williams Shakespeare -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! English isn't my first languange. It's like my third languange. First is my national languange, second is my traditional (/?) languange, then English. So sorry if you found something bizzare with my english. Writing english fanfiction is magic for me. 
> 
> You like it? Please Comment!

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello, _Sunbaenim_! Nice to meet you."

 

Jimin bow respectfully to sit down black haired man in front of him. Jimin smile nervously to meet him, the man who he think he never saw in so privately situation like this. That man chuckled.

 

"Please, sit down," Jimin never thought he will move so fast like that to sit. Black haired man smiling calmly. "Park Jimin, from Bangtan Boys, right?"

 

Jimin nibbled his lips and his heart beating so hard like it can jump out his chest. "Y-ye, _Sunbaenim_."

 

"Ah, the one Seungri invited." That man murmured but still staring interestingly at Jimin. "You came alone?"

 

"N- _ne_ , _Sunbaenim_."

 

That man waved his hand in the air. "Cut the _sunbaenim_. Just call me _hyung_ , how? Jiyong _hyung_."

 

Jimin must be dreaming, that man, that G-Dragon, asking Jimin to call him hyung? Jimin must be save a city in his past life. "Okay, uhm.. Ji-jiyong, _hyung_?"

 

"Good," Jiyong lean more comfortable on his couch. "Do you like the movie?"

 

Jimin smile so wide untill it hurts. "Yeah! It's so cool, sun--ah, I mean, _hyung_ ," then Jimin didn't realize he talk so long about his affection towards Big Bang and their movie.

 

But Jiyong saw him in different way. It's not first time Jiyong saw this kid, they are meet in music broadcast and some award event. Thanks for Seungri can bribed management to inviting Bangtan Boys member. Park Jimin looked small between his band member, because his height. Maybe there's another shorter, that rapper, but Jiyong didn't interest at Yoongi. Jimin seems more _ easy_ to handle.

 

Easy for Jiyong make him to be Jiyong's favourite, right? Jiyong smiling in this thought.

 

"Ah..." Jimin stopped. Jiyong didn't like it, he want hear more Jimin's voice. "Am... Am I talked too much, _hyung_?"

 

"No," Jiyong frowned make a fake confused face. "Please talk more," _because I like your voice, hope I can hear it in another situation_...

 

"So, you like Youngbae?"

 

"Eh-em."

 

Both of them turn his head and found Kang Daesung cleared his throat. Jiyong smiling widely when Jimin stand and bow to him.

 

"Ah... You... Park Jimin, right?" say Daesung still smiling, Jimin nodded. "Your manager waiting you outside. He said that your boss called."

 

Jimin surprised. "oh! Oh.. then... It's must be my cue to go," Jimin turn his attentio to smiling Jiyong. "I-I must to go, _hyung_."

 

Jiyong stand up and nodded. "Yeah, it's okay, Jimin. It's a shame we just spending a little time together."

 

Jimin bow perfectly again then gave his farewell, he smiling to Daesung before out from his room. After Jimin closed the door, Daesung didn't turn his body to move further in to room, he move his body to out this room.

 

"Daesung- _ah_ ," said the man behind him with cheerfully voice. "Where are you going? Come, join me."

 

Daesung like his leader, he respect him more than anyone. But there's some side of Jiyong that Daesung didn't like to meet, _didn't like to see_. So he put up a smile and turn his body, to saw Jiyong who sit down comfortable in couch with drink in his hand.

 

"Ah," Daesung said, "I must go. You know. Some reporter wanna interview. It's better if you go too, _hyung_. A lot of them want to meet you."

 

Jiyong chuckled, his tone more dark and low, send a foreign vibrate to Daesung spine. "You know you are terrible liar, Daesung- _ah_."

 

Jiyong stand, and walked to door, where Daesung just stood still. When Jiyong up in front of him and smiling his voice more like a whipser, "And you know I didn't like when you lying to me."

 

Daesung never thought that he will so desperate to walk away. " _Hyung_ , _don't_.."

 

Jiyong tilt his head, make a confused face, the fake one. "Dae? Why?"

 

" _Hyung_ , he just a teen," then Jiyong chuckled.

 

"Yeah, you know? You saw him, right?" said Jiyong staring at Daesung right in his eye. He smiling, but Daesung just sense a danger. "So _perfect_ ,"

 

  
_Perfect to break_.

 

" _Hyung_!" Daesung scold him. "Don't! For God's sake, don't!"

 

Jiyong laughed, but Daesung didn't like it. Jiyong past him and opened the door after a low whisper to Daesung's ear.

 

"Don't be afraid, dongsaeng," he said, "you are still my _favourite_."

 

Daesung will do everything, to go past, to erase what was he done. He will do anything to not being Kwon Jiyong's favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This may be my first time to post and last time. I'm not good at wrote english story. If you wondering why Jiyong and Jimin, because Jimin and Bangtan Boys were invited to Big Bang Made Premiere movie. I'm so excited! They are Big Bang fanboys and they get invited! So sad can't see Jimin in red capret, still don't know why he didn't take red carpet way :/
> 
> Jyong is.... I love G-Dragon, like.. much. Jiyong is so perfect to be someone dangerous. He so nice, so kind untill you mistaken him as fallen angel, then when you in his hands, he will show you the true face. The Devil. 
> 
> Yeah, Kwon Jiyong is someone who suited to that profile! hehehe
> 
> And why Daesung? It's so rare to se G-Dragon and Daesung moment, hehe. Love 'em! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
